


For the kingdom you helped me build

by queenofavalon3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofavalon3/pseuds/queenofavalon3
Summary: AU where Merlin reveals his magic but Arthur is not tragically taken away. Tension that you could cut Excalibur with. Arthur finally stops being a dollophead and realizes who he needs in his life.





	For the kingdom you helped me build

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope you enjoy this fic it is my first and if you see any mistakes I apologize I am still combing through it. Anywho enjoy these two idiots in love.

Weddings were not to be taken lightly in the court of Camelot. They signified peace, respect, alliances, an unbreakable bond not by just two mere souls but of two kingdoms, their land, their beliefs, and their people. These grand occasions required only the finest garments, decorations, meals, wine, and entertainment including a week-long tournament between the knights and non-stop feasts. It was meant to be an unforgettable celebration, one that people would talk of for years to come. Which is precisely why the proposal must be perfect. It is not only a question but a business proposal, a vow never to be broken till death do us part. The royal members of Camelot were expected to abide by the ancestral traditions laid by their forefathers. Indubtinalty, grand gestures became the standard when courting someone. With the fate of kingdoms resting on this single moment it simply had to be flawless.

Arthur, of course, knew all of this. So when the insane notation that he should ask Merlin to take his hand in marriage while they were covered in earthy filth, famished, in the middle of the woods, and while tension laid between them, Arthur felt like he was losing his ever-loving mind. He obviously wasn’t listening to logic. Merlin at the moment was almost a complete stranger to him yet every time Arthur glanced at him his heart swelled yearning to always be by Merlin’s side. Arthur could recall every word that made his mind fuzzy with confusion, his insides stiff and tense, his heart heavy and pained by betrayal.

_“Arthur… I’m a sorcerer.”_

_“Don’t … why would you- Merlin don’t be ridiculous you are not a sorcerer, I would know.”_

_Merlin’s eyes flashed gold prompting a sparkling dragon to rise from the fire’s embers that were gently flying in the air._

_“ I use my magic for you Arthur only for you.”_

_“ I...I… can’t-”_

Arthur snapped from his memory due to a rustling from Merlin’s side of the campfire. He began to analyze each and every one of his aspects. He lush raven locks were littered by leaves and his deep cerulean eyes were shining from tears kept within them. His face looked pale from stress which also caused his skin to tightened around his sharp cheekbones. Even with dirt covering his uneasy face Merlin was just beautiful. Arthur’s eyes traced down to Merlin’s lips they were pursed and slightly parted making Arthur dizzy with infatuation. 

Those lips lied to him.

Merlin betrayed him.

Merlin didn’t trust him.

Merlin saved him.

Merlin protected him.

Merlin supported him.

Arthur barely knew the man before him. He didn’t know who he was, what adventures he went on, who he's killed, who he's healed, who his true allies and enemies were. But Arthur did know everything about Merlin. He was an idiot, goofy, hopelessly clumsy, clotpole, who always had a remark about everything, who was constantly by Arthur's side, the girl’s petticoat who was the bravest man he ever met, his best friend.

Arthur knew now just how much Merlin really did for him. All those lucky branches that took out bandits, the unexplainable tears in horse straddles during tournaments, the just in time fires that allow for daring escapes, constantly sacrificing his life for Arthur’s. It wasn’t just in life and death situations did Merlin come through, but in small matters as well. When Arthur got into fights with his father, when he felt anxious for an upcoming battle, when he needed advice on state matters, Merlin was always there to counsel him.

_“Gaius I wanted to thank you.”_

_“It is not me who you should thank Arthur.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“You will. One day you will understand just how much they have done for you.”_

Suddenly an overwhelming wave of longing and want surged through Arthur. He charged over to Merlin’s side of the campfire.

“Stand up now.”

"What?"

"Now _Mer-_lin."

Merlin reluctantly began to prop himself upright. Arthur grabbed his shoulders facing Merlin towards him. They stared into each other's eyes. So much left unsaid, so much devotion. It was silent. Both could hear their hearts thump against their chests.

“ Merlin _wouldyoumarryme_?”

Merlin was completely stunned. Getting asked to be married is a radical idea and for the person to be Arthur right after he just revealed his magic?! The idea of it was absolutely undeniably insane.

“ Arthur this isn’t funny if this is some type of twisted revenge to get back at me for having… well I...I”

“ No. I promise it’s not. Merlin, I was well actually still hurt and frankly furious you didn’t tell me you had magic. You deceived me just like everyone I have ever loved.”

Merlin head hung low he could feel his cheeks grow hot with shame, his chest filled with heartache. His thoughts ignored his solemn stance. _Wait...did he just indirectly say he loved me?_

“ Sorry …however I understand why you didn’t you were scared not for yourself but for me and the struggle I would go through. 

_“Why did you never tell me?”_

_“You would’ve chopped me head off.”_

_“I don’t know what I would have done.”_

_“ And I didn’t want to put you in that position.”_

Not to mention you have always used it for the good of me of Camelot. All without credit, without thanks. You have been by my side at every battle, loss, and injury I ever had. You have magic and, yes it’s caused me pain, but I don’t care I need you… I need you to be at my side ruling over the kingdom you helped me build.”

Merlin was crying at this point. All those years of pining for a prince who looked as if he was personally sculpted by the gods themselves, of wanting to be accepted to be understood, to not live like a shadow, it was all so much. 

Arthur fell to his knee. He took his mother sigil from his pocket and held it up.

“Merlin will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Arthur was lost his balance as Merlin thrusted himself onto him. Merlin pressed his lips against Arthur’s. It was far from a perfect kiss Merlin was clumsy and their lips were coarse from hiking through the woods. But it was their kiss. Both were more than generous to give in to each other. It tasted like the earth itself moist, a bit bitter yet sweet and fresh. Arthur’s hand reached up to caress behind Merlin’s ear. He gently nudged Merlin’s head back.

“Wait...Merlin, is this a yes?”

“ Huh? Of course, it’s yes you dollophead.”

“Clotpole.”

“Prat.”

“Idiot.”

Arthur brought Merlin’s forehead to his. They both closed their eyes, sharing breaths. It was comfortable being near each other, despite being covered in dirt, sweat, tears, exhausted from their travels, and having their entire world flipped upside down, everything felt safe and peaceful in his embrace. They kissed again but without the fierce passion of before, it was soft and gentle a promise of holding each other and never letting go.

“ I love you.”

There was a brief silence before Merlin responded. Not because he was hesitant or unsure of how he felt but because he had waited for this moment, for their chance at happiness for what seemed like an eternity and he wanted to savor each second.

“ I love you too.”


End file.
